


Prisoners_EngVer

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Prison story, with Alpha Mikhail and Omega Feilong (pretending to be an alpha). Feilong was locked up in the alpha prison, what should he do with his heat here?Thanks Sherry for this delicious inspiration of Fei pretending to be an alpha!
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 84
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @BeautifulOtomeHell for being my beta and proofread the mess that I translated!!! I am so grateful to you!!

“ No. 06551, Liu Feilong,” 

“...”

“Hey, do you speak English?”

“...Yes.”

“Then go to Cell 201. Your cellmate is a foreigner.”

Feilong was in his grey prisoner clothes and a pair of slippers. He grabbed a little washbowl and his measle belongings, and walked into the cell.

The tiny cell had two single beds at either side of the wall, and a little shelf each for their belongings, though they did not have much to store. On one bed, there laid a blond man. He sat up when he saw Feilong and greeted him with a big smile.

“Hello! Are you my new cellmate?” His smile was bright as the sun, which was a rare scene in prison. “My name is Mikhail Arbatov. And you?”

“Liu Feilong.” He took a glance at him and started packing his stuff. Now all he had was a washbowl, a cup, a toothbrush and a towel. It was like hell compared to his life before. 

“You are so pretty.” Mikhail smiled, “What did you do to get yourself locked up? Oh, I should introduce myself first. I am Russian, a mafia to be exact. I did a big job just before a damn traitor in my group sold me out...”

Feilong could not help but sigh inwardly. It seemed like his cellmate was quite talkative, too much to his liking. 

“I am a mafia too. I just killed two men.”

“...Wow! So sassy, honey.”

“Fuck you. Don’t ever call me honey.”

“Wow...You are so fierce. Well, I understand. You are too pretty to be safe here.” Mikhail smiled, “You know, all the fierce and strong alphas are locked up here.”

“I can easily kill ten men of your size in seconds.” Feilong laid down and turned his back to Mikhail, obviously avoiding to talk to him.

“Hahaha~” Mikhail did not seem to have noticed the gesture. “Life here is quite different from the outside. Let me show you around tomorrow? You should pay attention to some people here... and some things you could do to make your life easier. Hello? Are you listening?”

“No.”

Feilong was indeed worrying about something. It was not life in prison. He had prepared for that on the day he entered the White Snake. He was not afraid of losing his freedom or being bored here either. Even though he was a rich man outside, it did not mean that he could not take up the rough life. He was a well-trained assassin anyway. 

It was just that he was in the alpha prison. And he is an omega.

To avoid unnecessary troubles, his late adopted father had changed all his documents to alpha. He took pills to fight over the heat in the past. But now, who would give him such pills?

There was only about a week until his next heat. From his past experience, it would last three days. 

He had to find a way to help himself. 

Feilong could not help shivering when he recalled the memory of his first heat. He was fifteen, learning how to shoot with his brother in the headquarter. Suddenly, he felt his limbs went numb and he had to sit on the floor. His head was dizzy, and it felt wrong down there. He could smell a scent of burning paper. And all of a sudden, his brother Yantsui pushed him down and tore off his clothes. He could not push him away at all. Luckily, their father came in and pulled his brother away, and locked Feilong up in his bedroom for days. 

Later, he learnt that if their father came slightly later and Yantsui had marked him, then everything would have ended. Yantsui was not blood-related to him and he was young, so he was particularly susceptible to his scent. Since then, their father changed all his documents to alpha and he came all the way with the help of the pills. 

Mikhail smiled at Feilong’s back. His new cellmate was indeed very beautiful. And smelled very, very nice. It was like fresh grapes, and also like fine wine. So it was true that even the sweat of a beauty smells nicely? Ah, I want to drink it…

In the morning, they went to the canteen together. Mikhail had decided to take up the role of helping his new cellmate so he followed Feilong around. Feilong realized that when Mikhail was sitting next to him, the other inmates did not dare to come closer. It seemed like this guy had some authority here which saved him a lot of trouble. With his appearance, he could see the troubles coming. Well, this foreigner did have his use. 

They were both highly ranked prisoners so they did not have to work. People outside of prison could deposit money to their account for their use. Mikhail brought Feilong to the snack shop, and bought some snacks and magazines.

“How long are you serving?” Feilong asked. He had nothing better to do inside the prison and decided to know a bit more about his cellmate.

“As long as I want. I have connections. I can go whenever I want.” Mikhail smiled, “But I see this as a chance for me to rest a bit, and think carefully what should I do to those bloody traitors.”

“Oh...” Feilong blinked. He had his connection too, but obviously the release would not happen within this week. 

Feilong sniffed the air. There was a scent of mint. 

“You bought mint candy?”

“Ah? No. But are you hiding some wine? Let’s share it!”

“No, I don’t drink.”

“Huh? Strange. I could smell wine all the time since you came.”

Feilong suddenly understood. Was it how his pheromone smelled like? He took his pill all the time in the past so he never knew, and it was too embarrassing to ask Yantsui how he smelled like.

No way. There should be one more week.

“There’s no way we have wine here.” Feilong changed the topic, “By the way, your organization is so unreliable. You let the traitor set you up?”

“Oh, speak for yourself! I heard you are a high-ranked? Shouldn’t you just find some subordinates to take the fall for your crime?”

“Huh, I am here to rest.”

They were chatting happily. Once they discovered that both of them liked reading, they had even more fun. Feilong told him about the four classics in Chinese, Mikhail then introduced those in Russia. The two high-ranked mafia were exchanging their reading list. 

“There’s not many books in the library here. And even fewer in English. Sadly I can’t read Chinese!”

“Let me send you a translated version when I get out.” Feilong smiled. This was his first smile here, which was so stunning that Mikhail was dumbfounded.

“Feilong... you are really beautiful.” He said it sincerely. 

“Huh.”

“I am praising you from the bottom of my heart! Not just some random nonsense.” Mikhail laughed, “It reminds me of a book I read earlier. It says that every alpha had a destined omega.”

“Ah? I never thought that you were a romantic.”

“Haha, I don’t believe that either. How could you find that one person, among all the people in the world?”

“You are locked up in an alpha prison. You will never find one here.” 

“Hahaha! You are very right!”

Destined? To someone like Feilong, who pretended to be an alpha, he would not admit it even if he found one. Let alone he did not believe in fate at all. If he believed in destiny, he would just start up a happy family like all the fellow omegas, instead of climbing to the top of the mafia world.

He was tired. Perhaps he was not used to prison life just yet.

“I am a bit tired. Good night.”

“Oh? It’s still quite early. Well, good night!”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Feilong was as tired as if he had a sleepless night. Perhaps it was the hard bed, or the rough blanket? He just could not get used to these yet.

“Good morning.” Mikhail woke up and greeted him, then he went to brush his teeth.

There was a small area at the end of the cell. A half wall hid the toilet behind it and the basin was on the opposite side. There was absolutely no privacy for them but Mikhail had somehow managed to get some fragrance so the smell was not too bad. They respected each other quite well so they would turn away when the other was using it. So far, they were doing great together.

“I didn’t sleep well... I could smell wine all the time. I guess it was from those officers?” Mikhail spoke to Feilong during breakfast.

“I didn’t smell anything.” Feilong ate the egg on his plate, “I plan to go to the library and get some books. Then I will spend my day inside the cell. How about you?”

“Hm, I am going to buy some stuff. You seem to be quite tired. Take some rest.”

“Um.”

Feilong noticed that some men in the tables around them were looking at him with hostility. It was normal to have people from hostile organizations here. But with Mikhail sitting next to him, who somehow had authority here, no one dared to stir up any trouble yet.

It was the third day since he came, but Feilong had not gotten any letter or any meeting with the people from his group. There were only a few more days until his next heat. If he could not get the pill in time, every alphas here would be affected by his pheromone. And that would be hell.

Before lunch, Mikhail had returned to the cell. He took out some books under his clothes and passed it to Feilong. As expected, these were pornography. 

“I don’t know your preference, so I get some of each. As my welcoming gift, haha.” Mikhail laughed. These are precious inside prison. “I have omega magazines here, and beta here. I don’t know if you have any special interests, so I found an alpha magazine too.”

“...Thanks?” Feilong took the beta one and hid it under his pillow.

“Haha, I promise I would never look at you when you are doing “that” under your blanket at night!”

“Well, I can promise that to you too!”

During lunch, the two started chatting again.

“Why beta?”

“Well... They are not affected by pheromones, are they? I think that is more like... true love?” Feilong thought about it seriously.

“Oh? But can’t we have true love with omega too? There are effects from pheromones, but I am sure there are also feelings from the heart.”

“Ha. It is just pornography! I don’t care about your love theory, haha.” Feilong laughed.

“Haha, that’s right!” Mikhail lowered his voice, “Feilong, do you know those people behind you?”

“Yes. Those are from a hostile organization.” Feilong answered with ease. He could easily beat them up.

“... Be careful.” Mikhail frowned. 

=========

In the afternoon, an officer brought Feilong to the meeting room. It was Yoh. Feilong was enraged when he saw his face.

“You traitor! How dare you come and see me?” Feilong crossed his arms and glared at him.

“Sorry, Feilong.” Yoh lowered his head, “Are you... OK?”

“No.”

“This is alpha prison... you don’t have the pills, right?” Yoh lowered his voice to avoid eavesdropping. Feilong raised his brows, and nodded.

“I have left the White Snake, so I can’t buy the way out like before. And the people from the White Snake did not know that you are...” Yoh continued in his low voice, “I spent a fortune to bribe one man. I can only give you one pill. He thinks you are selling the prohibited drugs inside so he doesn’t know your true identity.”

“...Thanks.” Feilong nodded and rose from his chair. The officer behind him had dropped something in his pocket. He acted like it was nothing and went back to the cell. Yes, it was the blue pill that he used to take.

Feilong stared at the pill. In the past, he had to take one pill the day before and everyday during the heat period to avoid his pheromones showing. But now...he only had one. 

He cut it into four pieces. And prayed that the little amount could at least keep his mind clear.


	3. Chapter 3

When would it be the day before his heat? He could never tell for sure. It always came a day or two earlier or later, and now when he was still adapting to a new environment, the cycle might also have changed. White Snake was the biggest drug dealer so he could get as many as he liked when he was outside. But now, he only had one precious pill that he could not afford to waste any.

The only thing he could do was to observe Mikhail’s changes and verify his own status.

“Damn the wine! It’s getting even stronger! Those officers must be hiding so many bottles! Ahhh, I envy them!”

“You like drinking that much?”

“Honestly, I prefer something stronger.” Mikhail sat on the bed and thought, “The feeling when the alcohol passes down your throat... it’s different from anything else.”

“It’s hard to understand.”

“What? You really don’t drink at all?” Mikhail could not sit. He had to rise from his bed and walk around the cell, “Damn, it’s hot today!”

“Maybe I should try drinking when I get out.” Feilong looked at him and decided to take a quarter of the pill. Perhaps he should get into a fight tomorrow and get himself locked up for a few days.

That night, Mikhail and Feilong could not sleep at all.

Feilong felt that he was burningly hot. He could still keep his mind clear after taking that pill, but his body was longing for the touch of an alpha. He hugged himself tightly and did not dare to move. Mikhail seemed unaffected, perhaps that little quarter of pill was still effective at keeping the alpha next to him sane. But then, he did not dare to take the rest of the pill just yet.

Mikhail was not feeling very well either. He could smell a very strong pheromone and heard a heavy breathing from Feilong. Well, surely such a beauty was also entitled to read pornography. Perhaps he was too excited so he could not help but to spread his pheromone. Speaking of which, he could seldom smell the scent of his fellow alphas, let alone thinking it smelled good. Ah, is the beauty too gorgeous that he turned him gay that easily?

Now he was very sure that the wine scent came from Feilong. It was different from what he usually likes to drink. More like... when he drank for the first time, his father added coke to his wine to soften the taste. Sweet, and the unique feeling of bubbles.

Well, he did promise not to interfere with what he did under the blanket. Mikhail could only sigh and shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

Mikhail woke up in the morning with panda eyes. He went to the church inside the prison. There was no orthodox church but he was not religious anyway, all he wanted was a bite of biscuit and a sip of wine. When he left the cell, Feilong was lying on the bed and the cell was still full of the strong scent. 

The beauty was just too tired to move. However, it was not up to him whether he got up from the bed or not. He had to wake up and go to the canteen for breakfast. But in this case, it was like a rabbit jumping inside a wolf pack. He strongly yearned for someone’s touch. With such a strong pheromone, it was too dangerous. 

He climbed up from his bed and exchanged his pillow and blanket with Mikhail’s. There was still time. So he wrapped himself up with Mikhail’s blanket, sniffing the alpha’s remaining scent on it. He rubbed the blanket on himself, trying to rub some of Mikhail’s scent on him.

“Ngh...” Mikhail smelled like mint. It was sweet and it comforted Feilong. He sniffed the blanket with a deep breath and felt his body ease up right away.

After calming himself down, he took another quarter of the pill. 

Feilong washed his face and tried to make himself look normal. He sat in a corner of the canteen, trying not to attract anyone’s attention. And after his breakfast, he decided to pick a weak one to fight. 

But he underestimated the effect of the heat. 

When Mikhail returned to the canteen, he saw the hostile group had pushed Feilong down on the floor. They had tore off his clothes, and were trying to pull his pants down. Feilong struggled but it only made them even more excited. 

The officers were pretending that they hadn’t seen anything. It was common for people without any authority, sexual criminals and those who looked like omega getting raped here. You could expect this when you lock up a bunch of strong alphas together. 

The alpha pheromones were everywhere. It made Feilong felt very bad. If he stayed here for a little longer, their pheromones would affect him and forced him to go into the heat period. He gritted his teeth and started punching the men. They were nothing when he was in his peak, but now, his limbs were too weak to have any effects on these very strong alphas. 

Mikhail was shocked. He rushed into the fight and punched those guys. He grabbed Feilong by his arm but the beauty had no energy to move anymore. Mikhail held him up and ran back to their cell, with a death-stare to the officers. The beauty in his arms smelt strongly like the finest wine. Mikhail felt aroused, and somehow, he could smell himself on the gorgeous man. 

He put Feilong on his bed but Feilong grabbed his collars. He pulled the blond man down and bit him on the back of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ouch! Why did you bite me?” Mikhail backed a step and yelled in pain.

Feilong had bitten Mikhail’s gland, so the mint scent filled the small cell. Feilong took a deep breath of it. He felt better, but at the same time, he wanted more. He wrapped himself up with Mikhail’s blanket.

“Ha! We are both alphas, Feilong. You can’t mark me even if you bite me!” Mikhail smiled and tried to get closer to the beauty. Feilong was retrieving slowly. But where could he go inside the cell? Mikhail was just a few steps in front of him. “What? Are you confused?”

“Give me...” Feilong reached out his arms and pulled Mikhail’s shirt off. He wore it on himself. The alpha pheromones surrounding him had calmed him down a bit.

Mikhail was dumbfounded. Feilong was wrapping himself in the blanket that smelt like himself, and put on his shirt. He was just like... a nesting omega. 

“Feilong, are you…?”

“No.” Feilong shook his head and denied. Still, he kept sniffing the remaining scent on the blanket.

“Hey, Mikhail.” Those men were now outside the cell. “Don’t hide the beauty for yourself! Share him!”

“Shut up.” Mikhail turned around and shielded Feilong with his back.

“Wow. Took off your shirt already?” The men grinned. Some prepared for a fight. The different scent of alpha pheromones mixed up in the small area. 

Feilong was hiding under the sink, grabbing Mikhail’s blanket tightly. He tried to bury himself under it and block all the alpha pheromone permeating the room, but he failed. He was forced to go into heat. He felt his back begin to self-lubricate, and his whole body was burning in heat. 

He tried to control himself by his remaining sense. Don’t go out! Don’t ask for the dirty men! Don’t ever give up! He took the remaining pill in his pocket out and took it all at once. 

Mikhail saw that something was wrong too. He could easily see that Feilong was confused. And these men were no gentlemen. They had been locked up for far too long to care who they were fucking, AND Feilong was beautiful! The name of White Snake should have protected him,but if a high ranked man like him was locked up in prison it looked like the gang had given him up.

Mikhail released his own pheromone, trying to deter the men. It was a wonderful timing that Feilong had bitten his gland. The weaker men started to back off, and Mikhail had started using his fist too. 

Even though they were all alphas, the tall and muscular Slavic man did have his advantage. Soon, some were knocked out by him and many had run away from the fight. 

“What’s going on?!” The officers finally felt this was out of hand and came. They locked everyone back to their cell. They should have punished those in the fight by locking them in the confinement cell, but Mikhail had glared at them and scared them away. 

Mikhail turned around and saw Feilong was lying on the ground. His eyes were tearing, but he bit his lips, trying to hold back his tears. He was wearing Mikhail’s shirt and covered himself with the blanket, but all these could not hide the fact that he was shivering. 

“Feilong?” Mikhail came closer to him. There were too many scents just now so he could not recognize it, but now, he became dizzy by the smell of the finest quality of wine. 

“Um...” Feilong was not in the right state. 

Mikhail held him up, trying to move him back to his bed. Feilong immediately covered his neck with his hands. That was the instinct movement of omega, trying to protect themselves from being marked by an alpha. Feilong was much smaller than Mikhail, so the blond man could hold him easily enough. He looked at the beauty in his arms. The groin was erected, and the pants were wet. 

“Oh god... No way.” Mikhail was shocked. He was a playboy and he knew how an omega in heat looked like. 

“Ah...” Feilong put all his weight on Mikhail’s arm. The half pill had saved his brain, but it could not stop the reaction of his body.

No. Don’t. Stop!

He can’t stop!

Feilong licked the back of the neck of the blond man greedily. The strong mint scent had made his mind much clearer.

He could not be picky at this stage. Feilong decided to let it go. 

Well, the scent was good, anyway.

“Feilong, if you do this again, I can’t control myself any longer.” Mikhail was no gentleman too. Especially when the one in his arm was gorgeous and his scent was absolutely his cup of tea. He was aroused by this scene. “Feilong, do you know who I am?”

“Um.” The beauty moaned next to his ears and twisted inside his arm, “Mikhail...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @BeautifulOtomeHell for being my beta! This piece would be full of errors if not for you!

No man could resist it when a beauty in your arm was calling your name.

“Feilong, this is for real.” Mikhail caressed the back of the black-haired man to confirm his wish. He was not exactly a good man, but he would not take advantage of others in times like this.

“Hurry. Stop sprouting rubbish.” Feilong shivered in his arms. Surrounded by the alpha pheromones, his mind was clearer than before but his body craved for more. He wanted to be touched, to be filled up, and he was longing for the pleasure from sex. He wrapped one of his arms around the blond man’s neck, while his other hand was busy pulling down his pants.

Mikhail raised his brows. An omega that took the initiative was quite rare, even when they were in heat. He helped Feilong in pulling down his own pants, and with a single pull, Feilong’s pants were off too. Mikhail sat on the bed and let the beauty saddled on his laps.

There was even no need for lubrication. Feilong raised his body and aimed at the member. He slowly sat down on it in one go. 

“Ah...” Feilong was satisfied. He started to move up and down while holding Mikhail’s tightly. The warmth that was wrapped around the cock of the blond man was very pleasurable. Even for an experienced man like Mikhail, he had no choice but to give his full attention to the beauty in his arms. He kissed on the gorgeous body gently. 

And his heart was racing. 

The feeling was completely different from any sex he had in the past. Well, it was a heavy exercise so it was normal to have a racing heart, but with the sweet scent of Feilong, Mikhail felt comfort and happiness in addition to just sexual pleasure. Something in his mind was screaming. 

Destined. That was the first term that came to his mind. 

Feilong lowered his head and started licking Mikhail’s neck. It felt fantastic with Mikhail inside him, and the mint scent was so fresh. None of his previous partners could offer him this satisfaction. 

He twisted on Mikhail’s laps and the blond man could not stand that anymore. He pushed Feilong down on the narrow single bed and raised his long legs up high. He started thrusting roughly and strongly. Feilong arched his body and covered his mouth with his hand. He remembered that they were in an alpha prison, that the pheromone would cause unnecessary troubles. Let alone the super thin wall that could never be sound-proof. However, Mikhail’s speed made him moan uncontrollably. 

With the last few deep thrusts, Feilong could feel that the member inside his body was even larger than before. He was anxious and tried to push Mikhail away, but the blond man had grabbed his feet. The struggle of the beauty was like an invitation to him.

Knot. 

Mikhail bite on Feilong’s gland in the last moment. 

Feilong was breathing heavily, not sure if it was the pleasure from the sex or the feeling of being marked, his brain was confused. Only after a while, the beauty went pale. 

“You... permanently marked me?”

“Sorry, I can’t resist.” Not that I was trying. 

Mikhail wetted the towel in the sink and came forward to help Feilong clean up. But the beauty stuck himself in the corner of the bed.

“Are you feeling better? After I marked you? Come over here, I will help you to clean up.”

“Shut up.” Feilong showed him an ice-cold face. Yes, it felt better. His body was no longer in crazy heat and his brain was functioning again. He was no longer craving for the touches from an alpha, “Am I still releasing my pheromone?” 

“Hm?” Mikhail sniffed around, “No. There’s only the remaining scent.”

Feilong lowered his head and covered himself with the blanket. It was not that he minded about one-night stands, not that when he was actually the one that started it. But permanent marking... He could never touch another alpha again, unless a stronger and more dominating alpha marks him again. He would have to rely on Mikhail or pills for the heat in the future. He was furious. 

Though, Mikhail was indeed his cup of tea.

“I think you are my destined person.” Mikhail put the towel near Feilong, seeing that the beauty was resisting his touch. The blond man sat on the bed across the room. 

“Huh?” Feilong looked at him unbelievably. “What the hell is wrong with you? You better pray that I am not pregnant, or I will definitely kill you and your child.”

“Don’t be like that, dear. I will take my responsibility. I am not the kind of alpha that fuck and run!”

“Who fucking wants you to take the damn responsibility? It is just an one-night-stand!”

Seeing that Feilong had the energy to talk back to him, Mikhail was relieved too. Feilong pulled the pillow towards him and tried to sleep with his back facing Mikhail. The blond man sat there and observed him for a while, before lying down. Only that Feilong had switched their pillows and blankets, so the one that he had has the scent of the beauty on it. Ah...Sleepless night.


	6. Chapter 6

It was chaos the next morning. The pheromone of Mikhail and Feilong was very strong last night and had affected everyone in the prison. All the alphas were aroused by the sweet scent but they were locked up. Some thought that the officers brought an omega in heat to the prison simply to irritate them. And those who knew the fight happened guessed that Feilong was the omega in question. 

Some people went near Feilong while deliberately releasing their scent just to verify their theory. However, Feilong was already marked so he was not affected by them at all. After all, it was quite difficult to find someone stronger than Mikhail. Feilong rolled his eyes at the men and ate his breakfast comfortably. Mikhail laughed at this, and brought some milk and tea for him. HIs action had inspired another theory. 

Liu Feilong had became Mikhail’s property. 

In prison, hierarchy was important. Some lower ranked would stick to the high ranked men and offered money or body in exchange for their safety. Feilong heard the gossip and was furious about it. Why was he the property of Mikhail but not the other way round? The man was following him everywhere like a shadow. 

Using his connections, Mikhail had successfully gotten some pills for Feilong, and the beauty accepted it happily. At least, he would not have to stick with Mikhail all the time during his heat. 

Even though the man was a bit too talkative, he was indeed very nice. Mikhail even goet some tea for him. Seeing that the officers dare not to scold Mikhail, Feilong had started to suspect that his father might be the one running the prison. 

The two were reading inside their cell quietly. Feilong felt a bit tired, and he turned to the man in the bed across the room.

“...What does my scent smell like?”

“Wine and coke.”

“...Why are you so sure?” Feilong was curious.

“It was like the first time when I drank wine, my father added coke inside for me. Well, I started vodka not long after that, but I guess the memory was deep inside my heart. I could remember the taste very clearly.” Mikhail answered in detail, “My ex-partners said I smelled like mint, is it true?”

“Hm... mint... but sweeter.” Feilong took some candy near his bed and ate one. His eyes went wide suddenly, “Mint mentos!”

“Ah?” Mikhail laughed, “So we are the super powerful group. Coke and mentos!”

“Ha, all the destined person again?” Feilong chewed his candy and confirmed that it was the smell, “I don’t believe in destiny at all.”

“Me neither! But don’t you feel that we are a perfect match?” Mikhail came closer and opened his mouth.

“No.” Feilong smiled. He dropped one candy into Mikhail’s mouth.

“Oh? Should I force you in heat and feel it again?” Mikhail laughed, but he did not release his pheromone. 

Feilong blinked at him. Mikhail had never touched him again after that day. He was respecting Feilong’s wish. After all, he could not resist the touch if Mikhail really release his pheromone, not when he marked him. 

“Ha. Try.” Feilong smiled at him seductively. His long fingers tracing Mikhail’s abs. 

The blond man raised his brows and answered his challenge. He released the light mint smell and it affected the beauty instantly. Feilong was having fun in one second, but fell inside Mikhail’s arms in the other. He pinched the face of the blond man.

“You are cheating!”

“I thought that’s how it works?” Mikhail stopped the scent and licked on the gland of Feilong. “Hm...there’s no wine in prison,but I guess I am fine just by licking you.”

“Huh.” Feilong could not move at all. He was smaller than Mikhail, and the man was licking on his sensitive spot. “Um...don’t...stop licking! Damn, you remind me of my ex!” 

“Oh?” Mikhail sniffed on the back of Feilong’s neck, “I can’t smell anyone else. He did not mark you?”

“...He is a beta.” Feilong rolled his eyes. He laid back on Mikhail’s body and started enjoying the fresh mint scent. “Sometimes when I meet a powerful alpha at work, I will go into heat even when I am on the pill. He was my bodyguard. At times like that, he will pull me to the bathroom and lick my gland to calm me down.”

“Oh...” Mikhail licked again, “You smell so good. I can never let you go.”

“Well, he did. That bastard betrayed me and sent me here. And gave me just one damn pill!”

Mikhail smiled. It seemed like he would not need to do much to get rid of the rivals. 

“I had an alpha before too. But he was a jerk so I don’t even want to talk about it. And I thought he was my destined person! So I am not going to believe a word you say.” Feilong pushed him away and went back to his book.

“What? That guy was a shame to our fellow alphas!” Mikhail yelled, “Feilong, I am different from the other alphas!”

“Ha, I heard that before.” Feilong turned his head away. Destiny? Bullshit. You could perhaps say that to little girls, but not him!

“I am not lying. Dear, I am really good. We are destined to each other!”

“As if a liar would call himself a liar.” Feilong sighed, “Alright. If you promise not to knot inside my body, I don’t mind having sex with you here. But when we are out, we are complete strangers. Everything happened is just because of biological needs. OK?”


	7. Chapter 7

Mikhail blinked at him like an innocent boy. This little inexperienced omega was so cute. He MARKED him, and where else could he go? He was no bastard alphas like his ex! He was destined to be with Feilong!

He nodded in agreement to Feilong’s words. Well, he did like the front part. As for the latter...he could not understand! English was too hard!

Feilong saw that the man had no further actions, and decided to throw the blanket over his head. He touched his very flat belly gently. No way, he just knotted inside for one time. Mikhail was not in his rut, and he himself was just forced to go into heat. It was not the real heat period. It should be fine…

Mikhail had been following him like a shadow for the next two weeks. After the fight last time, no one dared to come closer to Feilong. However, the beauty was now full of strength and would very much like to stir up troubles for those bastards.

In shower time, he and Mikhail cornered the men from the enemy organization. Mikhail was keeping the watch while Feilong beaten them up. Then they paid the guards to lock up the victims instead. 

Yoh visited Feilong again the following day. The beauty walked in with ease and comfort, quite opposite to what Yoh had expected. Feilong frowned at him once he set eye on the man. 

“You again? What? Trying to make up for your betryal?” 

“Feilong, I am sorry. I have no excuse in betraying you. I did sold your info to Mr. Asami.” Yoh lowered his head, “I just want to see how you doing. It was almost two weeks since...that. I have some pills for you again.”

“No need. I have the pill.” Feilong looked at him with an ice cold face. His two ex-boyfriends ganged up and betrayed him? How could he ever forget such embarrassing thing. He smiled at the man seductively, “Are these excuses to come and see me? Do you miss me? Do you still remember how I smell like?”

“...”

“Yoh...” Feilong lowered his voice and pretended to be hoarsed. He called out the name of his once closest man,“Look what you've done to me?” 

“Fei...”

“Next time, bring some birth control pills instead.”

“!!!!” Yoh looked at Feilong unbelievably, “Fei, you are not…?”

“What do you expect? Locked up with a bunch of alphas?” Feilong lowered his head and acted like he was hurt, “The knotting hurts...” 

“Feilong! I...”

Feilong could not stop bullying him when he saw the worried expression on the man. 

“Yoh, I was marked.” He said when pretending to be sobbing, “He was so tall and muscular...his arms were twice as strong as mine, and his body was so strong. He pushed me down. I don’t even has a chance to fight back...Alphas...are scary...”

Yoh had imagined a gorilla.

“Don’t worry, Fei. I had info that the White Snake is going to get you out there very soon. I will bring you to do the surgery and remove the marking.” Yoh spoke quickly as the meeting time was going to be over soon, “...Don’t forget your pill. I will come again.”

Feilong looked at Yoh’s departure without any expression on his face. Seeing how he reacted, it seemed like Yoh still had a thing for him. So why did he sell him out?

Right. No one in the underworld is trustworthy.

“Mikhail.” Feilong returned to their cell and greeted the man on the bed.

“Fei, who was that?”

“My ex.”

“...Bastard Alpha or Bastard Beta?”

Feilong laughed when he heard how the man call them.

“Beta. But it’s none of your business. Bastard Alpha number two.” Feilong smiled, “He promised to bring me to do a surgery to remove your mark.”

“I am not a bastard.” Mikhail raised his brows, “Fei, don’t remove it. I will take up the responsibility and take very good care of you. Dear, I do believe we are made for each other.”

“Fuck off.” Feilong looked down on him, “What you need to do is to take care of me HERE every month.”

“Yes! I will do my very best whether or not you are in heat! Master Feilong!” Mikhail was like a huge dog wagging his tail, “Well, should I serve you now?”

“Ha.” Feilong sat inside Mikhail’s embrace and sniffed on the blond man’s neck. “I hate smelling other omega.”

“I haven’t touch anyone other than you for a long time.”

“We...are just having fun, right?”

“I am serious all the time.”

“I am just playing. You know it.”

“Don’t worry. I am patient.”

“...” Feilong bit on Mikhail’s gland and let his pheromone filled in the small cell. He sniffed on it, and released his own sweet wine scent that aroused Mikhail.

The beauty was licking Mikhail’s gland, but he pushed the blond man away and did not let him lick his. Feilong sat inside Mikhail’s arms, tracing his abs with his long fingers. He even breathed right next to the blond’s ear. The strong wine scent had made Mikhail hard.

“Misha...” Feilong called his name near his ear. Just when Mikhail was about to push him down on the bed.

“Dinner time! Come out!”

Feilong laughed and tidied his clothes up. He left without giving Mikhail another glance. The blond man sighed, and had to release himself with his own hands.

This sexy omega... He liked to light up the fire, and left without extinguishing it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for @BeautifulOtomeHell for being the beta and proof read it!

It was Feilong who said they could have sex, so Mikhail took his words very seriously. It was difficult to control himself not to knot inside Feilong, since his member grow larger right before knotting which made Feilong in pain when he tried to take it out. There were a few times that he almost could not make it in time. With his “help”, Feilong had his second heat quite easily.

Feilong was marked and took enough pills this time, so he almost had no reaction from the heat. The alphas inmates were not able to smell his pheromone too. 

Mikhail was somehow privileged here in the prison, which allowed him to get whatever he wanted. Mikhail’s skills were pretty satisfying for Feilong and his scent was fresh enough. The life in prison was exceptionally comfortable to the beauty.

He looked down at his belly. It was as flat as before and he did not feel any particular changes. It seemed like pregnancy was not as easy as how it was described in textbooks even for an omega! Knotting inside once was absolutely fine! Feilong was relieved and decided to continue his book reading.

The intimacy between him and Mikhail had grown so much this month. It was just sex in the beginning, to relieve each other from their biological needs. Now that the man even kept kissing and touching him, Feilong did not even feel irritated about his advances. He even... enjoyed his touches. It must be because of the marking or the mint scent was to his liking. 

Anyway, everything will end after he is out of prison. He should never, ever, give his heart away. 

There was another meeting for Feilong that afternoon. Before going to the meeting room, Feilong kissed on the blond man’s cheeks as his gratitude for helping him in his heat this time. 

He never saw that Mikhail blushed for this. 

==========

Feilong was dumbfounded when he saw who was waiting for him. 

“Brother.”

“Fei. You thought it would be your little boyfriend?” Yantsui was sitting across the glass with a serious face. 

“...We broke up.” Feilong sat down with his head bowed. He never dared to raise his head in front of his brother.

“Good. He gave the White Snake so much trouble that. I did not even have time to deal with your business. Now that I have stabilized our organization, finally I have time for you.”

Feilong listened quietly. His brother was in prison and that was not important enough for Yantsui to spare time to deal with it. His heart was broken. However, he tried to reason with himself that the White Snake was more important than just one individual. Yantsui had to take care of the whole situation.

“So, I believe you hadve enough of here? The lawyer could finish the documents and stuffs next week. I’ll come and pick you up.” 

“...Yes, brother.”

Next week. This was the end of him and Mikhail. They would be complete strangers afterwards.

Now that he knew there would be only one week left, Feilong felt sad and he was reluctant to part. He realized that he kept looking at Mikhail, whether he was sweating in the basketball court, absorbed in a chess game, or just smiling at him. Feilong sat on the side of the court and watched the man.

“Fei?” Mikhail spotted him and he ran to his side, “Why are you sitting here? You are not playing? I don’t usually see you sitting near the court.”

“Huh? Oh, right. I was... just… um, enjoying the sunshine.”

“Oh? Alright. Then I will return to the game!”

“Sure. Have fun.”

Feilong felt that he was blushing like a young girl! This was not the behaviour expected from the high ranked man in the White Snake! He hesitated. He should have gone back to the cell and read, but he just wanted to look at Mikhail for even a second more. 

On the night before his departure, Feilong was sitting on the bed waiting for Mikhail to return from his shower. Not long afterwards, the blond man came back to their cell and the officer locked the door. The Russian was slightly red from the hot water, and water was still dropping from his hair. It seemed like he did not wipe himself dry before putting his shirt on, which made the clothes stuck on his muscular chest. 

Feilong hugged the man from behind and bit him on the gland. 

“Hm? Fei? What’s wrong?” Mikhail turned around and was surprised to see Feilong blushing, “Are you in heat again? Did you take your pill?”

“No.” Feilong sniffed the back of his neck, trying to memorize the mint scent, “Let’s make love.”

Mikhail was confused. However, there was no reason not to do it, not when the beauty had offered it.

Feilong pushed the blond man to the bed and leaned over him. The two kept kissing while taking off each other’s clothes. The beauty went into heat once he smelled the strong pheromone from the man who marked him, which allowed him to push the big cock of the Russian inside him in one go. 

He let Mikhail to support his thighs when he took the initiative to move. Fast, slow, deep, shallow. He wanted to remember all the feelings. This was the very last time. 

When Mikhail almost knotted, the man wanted to lift the beauty up and pull it out. Feilong pushed his arm away and leaned over him again. The knotting hurts, but he was anticipating. 

“Fei. Stop playing.” Mikhail warned the beauty with a hoarse voice, but Feilong responded with a shake of his head. 

At last, Mikhail pulled down the man and bit on his gland.

They hugged and slept together on the narrow bed that night. 

The next morning, Feilong tidied up his clothes and smiled at the man.

“I am leaving.”

He thought that the beauty was leaving for breakfast.

Only that he never returned to the cell.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking at the empty bed across the room, Mikhail started to understand the feelings of those omegas who were abandoned by their alphas.

Since one alpha could mark multiple omegas, while an omega could only be marked by one alpha, it was usually the horrible alphas who left their omegas. He had never heard stories of the opposite happening, but he felt like one now. 

He was angry at Feilong for leaving without telling him. He was sad at his merciless departure. But he could not forget the pretty smile of the man. Mikhail took Feilong’s blanket and sniffed on it like a nesting omega. He tried to find Feilong’s scent on it. 

He wanted to look for the book-loving beauty in the library. He remembered the foods that Feilong did not like when he was eating in the canteen. When he returned to the empty cell, he missed the time when Feilong was chatting with him. He leaned on the wall, hugging Feilong’s pillow tightly. He never knew that his tears were running down his face. 

===========

Feilong returned home with Yantsui, who followed the traditions and gave him a fire bucket to step over and pomelo leaves for bathing, to wash away the bad luck from prison. 

The older brother hugged Feilong from the back and caressed his hair gently. 

“Fei, it’s good that you have returned home. From now on, you should assist me at work, ok?”

“Mm.” Feilong nodded.

“Good boy. If you follow my orders, these things would never happen to you again.”

“...I understand.”

Yantsui kissed Feilong’s hair, which made him feel very uncomfortable. The beauty escaped from his brother’s embracement.

“Brother. I am a bit tired, can I go and sleep?”

“Right, you should be tired. Let’s go. I will talk to you about your work tomorrow.”

Feilong went back to his own bedroom and found everything unfamiliar to him. He laughed. Did he get too used to the small bed of the prison and forgot how comfortable his own bed was? 

He tried to sleep and failed. Feilong felt that something was missing whenever he closed his eyes. Was it the scent of the alpha? Was it the small talks before their sleep? Was it the touch when he tucked him in? Or the “good night” from the deep voice? 

He thought about those things repeatedly, and decided to call his servants to buy some mint mentos for him.

Feilong sniffed the candy and felt relieved. He tore open the wrappering and started eating it when his servants tried to stop him and advised him to brush after eating. Feilong ignored them, and put the candies in his mouth one by one.

He slept very well that night, with the familiar scent surrounding him.

Yantsui brought his younger brother back to the White Snake the next morning and explained Feilong’s future work to him. The beauty smuggled a packet of candy inside his pocket. He knew he could not smell them it, but it set his mind at ease just by having them. 

“I want you to seduce this old man and get me the contract.”

“...No, brother. I don’t want to...”

“That’s what you omegas are best at, isn’t it?” Yantsui sneered, “Just release your pheromone and make him dizzy. I wouldn’t want you to really have sex with him anyway.” 

“Brother...”

Yantsui wrapped his arms around Feilong’s waist and pushed him roughly against the wall. Feilong was hurt by the push and he winced in pain. His brother put his nose near Feilong’s neck and sniffed. Instead of the familiar sweet wine scent, he smelled something different. Yantsui frowned at this new scent.

“What’s this?” He came closer and sniffed again. Alphas hated the scent of other alphas instinctively, “I don’t like this.”

He looked at Feilong who was pushed against the wall by him. Yantsui gently kissed the hair of his gorgeous brother. The beauty of the dragon was slightly dimmed by the two rough months in prison, but still, he was exceptionally beautiful. Yantsui recalled Feilong’s first heat. The blushing, shivering, and the pitiful look of the fierce dragon.

He could not resist it. Now that their father was gone, no one on Eearth could stop him anymore. Yantsui released his pheromone and tried to force Feilong into heat. His pheromone was like his name “the flaming swallow”, it smelled like fire. To Feilong, however, it smelled like something was burnt. The beauty was marked, so he could no longer accept the scent of another alpha. Feilong knelt down and started throwing up. 

Yantsui looked at his brother coughing and vomiting on the floor. This reaction... no way.

He grabbed the arms of the beauty and pulled him up.

“You were marked?” 

Feilong still felt very sick. It felt like he had just thrown up the entire contents in his stomach. He suddenly realized what Yantsui wanted to do to him, and he shook Yantsui’s arms off him.

“So what?” Feilong wiped his tears which was triggered by his sickness and glared at his brother.

“Who was that!? Damn it, I will take you to a hospital tomorrow!”

“...We are done. There’s no need for a surgery.”

“Idiot! How are you going to live like this? If you want someone to mark you, then I’ll do it! All you have to do is stay by my side!”

“...” Feilong stared at his brother for a long time before speaking again, “Brother. Nobody in the White Snake but you knew that I am an omega. Yet you left me alone in an alpha prison. You should have enough connections to send me the pills, right? Why didn’t you do it?”

“...” Yantsui looked away from him, “I’ll take you to the hospital tomorrow.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my lovely Beta again~~

Feilong ordered his servants to buy every box of mint mentos from the convenience stores in the district and stacked them inside his bedroom. He took some and put them next to his pillow. Yantsui watched him doing all these unusual things and thought it was just some weird habit of omegas. However, he started to become worried when he saw his brother hugging the candy when he slept.c

“Fei, don’t put candy on your bed. What if there’s cockroaches?”

“I can’t sleep without the mint scent.”

The next morning, Yantsui woke his brother up and drove him to the hospital. He dragged Feilong inside his car by force. It was not like Feilong could not win the fight if he was serious, but their late father had instructed him not to fight with his brother. He would never do it if it was not absolutely necessary.

“The doctor signed the contract for keeping the secret. He knows about your condition. Just let the doctor check on you, OK?” Yantsui tried to persuade Feilong but the beauty ignored him. Then he pulled his brother out of the car using force again. 

“I am not doing any damn surgery.” Feilong glared at the doctor and refused to let him touch him. Yantsui had to force him to sit on the chair.

“Mr. Liu, why don’t you think of this as a body check?” The doctor tried to persuade him too. He was paid by Yantsui, so he had to at least act like he tried his best. He talked to Yantsui secretly, “We’ll have to make sure the health condition of the young master is suitable for surgery...”

“...” Feilong saw that the doctor had broken out into a cold sweat and knew that he was under pressure from Yantsui. He nodded, “Checking only. If you dare to do the surgery to me, I’ll personally murder you and your whole family.”

“...”

The doctor seemed to decide that he should show he did a lot of examinations. He drew Feilong’s blood and even sent him to the MRI machine and spent the whole morning doing various checkups. Feilong felt that every organ in his body was thoroughly examined. He was annoyed by the countless doctors and nurses coming to do all the examinations on him, and decided to take a candy instead.

“Mr. Liu! We can’t check your blood glucose level in this case!”

“...I want to go home.”

“Dear, we are going home soon.” Yantsui talked as if he was comforting a child, “The report will be out in the afternoon, right?”

“Ye-Yes.”

Feilong took another candy.

Yantsui saw that Feilong just could not survive without his candy, so he drove him to a mall and bought everything that smelled like mint. He ordered the servants at home to secretly throw away all the boxes of candy in Feilong’s room.

The beauty was very delighted that the air in the car changed to a mint scent by their new purchases, but was disappointed the moment he took a breath. This was not the scent he liked. Feilong asked his brother to drive back to the mall to return them. Yantsui could not argue with him and had to do what he was told. They bought some mentos again on the way.

Feilong smiled after eating some candy again. Yantsui was dumbfounded at the pretty sight. Since his brother was a child, he had been mostly expressionless. It was rare for him to show so much emotion. The unhappiness when he bought the wrong scent, the anger towards the doctor, or the smile just now when he atehad his favourite candy. It was not like Liu Feilong to show his emotions.

Yantsui was in doubt. 

And his doubts were explained by the report. 

“Mr. Liu, you are… pregnant for two months.”

“...” Feilong was shocked by the news. Two months ago... that was the time when he had his first heat in prison. He looked at his flat belly and checked again. “Are you sure?”

Yantsui went red from rage. He squeezed Feilong’s shoulder and gritted his teeth, “Abort the child! Remove the mark of that man!”

“No.” Feilong refused at once, “This is MY child.”

Yantsui asked the doctor to leave and tried to persuade his stubborn brother. 

“Fei, you have horrible tastes in men! Think! Which of your ex-boyfriends really loved you?”

“...” Feilong recalled the faces of Yoh, Asami, and countless men that had called him pretty. That was true. Every one of them had left him in at the end.

“Didn’t you say that the man who marked you was a high ranked gang member? Think about it, Fei. If he really loves you, he would have got himself out of prison to find you by now!” 

“But...”

“I won’t even ask about how the secret that you are an omega got out. How are you going to survive the pregnancy when your alpha doesn’t want you? What about your heats in the future?” Yantsui tried to reason with him, “I know it will hurt now, but removing his mark would be the best choice. Dear, stay beside me, and I will find you a good partner.”

“...No.” Feilong was determined, “I am keeping the baby, and I will handle things by myself.”

“...Good. The doctor said that we still have a month to consider the surgery. In the meantime, I will not let you have any pills to resist the side effect of pregnancy. I will love to see how you are going to survive it by yourself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is my own setting? Please think that when an omega is pregnant, s/he would not go into heat. Instead, they would have high dependence on their alphas during their pregnancy. Fei thought that he had no reaction from the second heat in prison because he had his pill, but actually it was because he was pregnant and Misha was with him at that time.


	11. Chapter 11

Feilong had made up his mind and decided not to continue the conversation with his brother. He left the hospital while Yantsui was paying. The older brother laughed when he saw the beauty waiting beside his car.

“I thought you were going first.”

“I can’t drive, and I definitely can’t take the subway.”

Feilong sat next to the driver’s seat and touched his belly unconsciously. He simply could not believe in the wonderful news that he was bearing a child. However, his action triggered Yantsui’s anger. He had been secretly in love with his adopted brother for a long time. He should have just marked him in the past. 

In the following week, Feilong worked very hard for the White Snake and Yantsui. He even won the contract from the old man Yantsui told him, only he achieved it with his negotiation skills, not his pheromone. 

Yantsui gave up arguing with him. Soon, his brother would realize that pregnancy without his alpha was a disaster, and then he would let him take him to the hospital for an abortion. Problem solved.

Feilong sat alone in his room after a long day. He was determined to give birth to Mikhail’s child and take care of the kid alone. He would hide in some foreign country and tell everyone that he adopted the child, so no one will know that he was an omega. The child was innocent. And for a man who always longed for family love like him, abortion was never an option.

He feared that the baby would be adversely affected so he even gave up his favourite pipe smoking. However, Feilong just could not give up his mentos. Even if he was not planning to eat one, he would take it out and sniff it. He even started to consider taking over mento’s Hong Kong branch, or recommending himself to be the spokesperson for the candy in exchange for unlimited supply.

Feilong was absorbed in his thoughts. His brother did have a point. That man said that he was destined to be with him, so why was he still locked up?

Liar. Damn liar. All alphas are liars!

Feilong laid down on the bed and hugged himself tightly. 

He missed him. But he did not want to admit that.

===========

Mikhail was like a fat balloon. He was either lying on the bed waiting for his meal, or was hiding in the cell reading all day. The pillow that Feilong left had started to lose the scent on it, but still, he could not sleep without it.

Everytime he closed his eyes, the image of the beauty laughing at his jokes became so vivid. He looked at the bed across the cell in the hope of seeing the gorgeous man reading his Chinese books with full attention like usual.

But no. 

“....sigh.”

He was marked by him. How would he deal with his heat outside? With pills? Or like he said, his ex-boyfriend had taken him for the removal surgery? ...Or did the damn bastard alpha cover his mark? Were they back together? Or did he find another man instead?

Mikhail remembered the night before Feilong’s departure. The beauty had insisted him to knot inside. It was a miracle that Feilong did not get pregnant after their first time. He remembered the textbook said...there was only a 10% chance that an omega would not get pregnant under that condition. Mikhail looked at his cock. Oh god...do I have a problem there?

He turned around and sighed again.

“Mikhail.” The officer opened his cell’s door and gave him a stack of books.

“What?” Mikhail did not even want to rise from his bed.

“These are from Liu Feilong. He was such a great cellmate, isn’t he? Still remembers you after he left. He even sent so many Russian books to you.”

“Huh? Feilong?” Mikhail rushed and took the books. These were all Russian translations of the Chinese classics. He laughed at how Feilong still remembered their casual conversation that he promised to send him books after he left. 

“Broken Promises: Wang Kui Betrays Guiying”, a student abandoned his love after he got a high position. 

“Chen Shimei’s Beheading Case”, a married man left his wife and children to marry the princess. 

“Nver Xiang”, a girl from a rich family helped a man in war and left all the glories to him. Still, the man abandoned the girl in fear that the girl would exposed the secrets that he never deserved any of the honour.

“Du Shiniang”, a man fell in love with a prostitute and decided to pay a huge fortune to buy her out of the brothel. On the way home, he regretted agreeing to marry her and sold her to another man. 

Mikhail spent the whole night reading all of the books. The plots were different, but in general, these were all about a heartless man betraying their lovers.

He was dumbfounded at the possible message Feilong might be sending him. He thought he was the one who was dumped? 

“Mikhail, you have a visitor.”


	12. Chapter 12

Two months into pregnancy did not give him a big belly, but it was still quite obvious for those who knew him well enough. Feilong wore a tight shirt to make his belly visible enough, and hide it under a loose coat. 

He was waiting nervously in the meeting room for Mikhail. Would this be too obvious? He was not going to ask Mikhail to take responsibility, but only to see him. It was normal to visit your friend in prison, right?

Feilong did not want to ask Yantsui to accompany him, but it was not easy to explain to a subordinate either. After serious consideration, he decided to ask Yoh to drive him. Yoh saw his slightly swollen belly hidden under the coat and knew exactly what had happened.

Yoh refused to wait outside and insisted on accompanying Feilong inside. He wanted to see the damn gorilla that marked Feilong. Perhaps he should send people to beat the hell out of him when he was released, and drive Feilong to the hospital after this.

Yoh knew that Feilong only brought him to drive him. In Feilong’s heart, he had degraded Yoh from his boyfriend to a convenient driver. God knows how thrilled he was when he first became his boyfriend from bodyguard, and now he just let this go. 

“Feilong, what are you here for?” Yoh could not resist asking the nervous beauty.

“...To meet a friend.”

“The friend that marked you and made you pregnant?”

“...!” Feilong turned and looked at Yoh in shock. He never told the man about the baby. Perhaps his ex-boyfriend saw his belly in the car. Feilong nodded.

“Feilong, I am very sorry about betraying the White Snake.” Yoh looked at him sincerely, “But my feelings to you stays true. If you agree, I will take great care of you and...your baby.”

“No, I am not forgiving you and I don’t need your care.” Feilong looked away and ate a candy, “I don’t want to talk about this now.”

Yoh frowned. In the past, Feilong did not care for sweets and desserts except for some light Chinese desserts. But Feilong had eaten the whole stick since he got in his car.

“Fei, don’t eat too much.”

“I can’t calm myself down without this.” Feilong glanced at the door across the glass dividers. Mikhail was not here yet.

What are you doing here? Just to take a look at Mikhail? Why don’t you search his profile on Facebook and download some photos instead?!

Let him take responsibility? Bullshit! I am a man and I am determined to raise the baby myself!

The door opened and the blond man walked in slowly. Feilong took a peek at him and ran away.

Mikhail was dumbfounded. He saw the back of Feilong disappearing behind the door and a stranger was sitting in the meeting room. The two stared at each other speechlessly. 

“...Who are you?”

Yoh studied the alpha seriously. He was tall and strong alright, but definitely not the gorilla type that he was imagining. 

“I am... his ex-boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Mikhail was studying the man too. Under the relatively common appearance, this man was clearly well-trained. But he did not have the aggressiveness of an alpha, so this must be the bastard beta Feilong told him. Mikhail sat down and glared at the man, “Why are you here?”

“I was just accompanying him.” Yoh stared back fearlessly, “...You can stay here as long as you want, you heartless bastard alpha. I will take care of him.”

Yoh stood up and left. Once he walked through the entrance, he walked up to the side of the car and saw Feilong there as he had been expecting. The beauty was sitting on the hood of his car, kicking the car plate restlessly.

“Take me home.” Feilong lowered his head. His long hair was covering his face. He had no idea why he ran away like a teen girl seeing her crush. How shameful it was for a high ranked gang member! 

“Of course.”

========

Mikhail returned to the common area of the prison and sat at table by himself, thinking hard about what had just happened.

The hair of the one that ran away was much longer than those in his memory, but that was definitely Feilong. Why did he run? And those books he sent yesterday. And the words of the other man…

It was the first time he saw Feilong wearing casual clothes. The prison clothing did indeed mask his beauty. Feilong was so elegant in his clothes, only that the coat seemed to be a little too loose. His figure was wonderful, so it must be a beautiful sight if he wore some clothes that fitted him perfectly. By the way, he was supporting his waist when he ran. Did he injure himself? The underworld was not easy to live in. 

Sigh. He could not understand.

Mikhail inserted some coins to the pay phone and made a call.

“Hello? Yuri? Get me out of here.”


	13. Chapter 13

Yoh drove Feilong up to a block away from the headquarters as a traitor could not go any closer. Feilong laid down straight away when he went back to his room. He was exhausted, unknowing whether it was from pregnancy or the embarrassment that he just ran away from Mikhail.

Yoh did not ask about the baby nor advised him about anything. He only helped Feilong to put on his seatbelt and adjusted the angle of his seat to make him sit more comfortably, just as he used to do in the past. He stayed beside him without any extra word.

Yantsui walked into the room and saw his brother lying on the bed. He climbed on it and hugged him from behind like they used to when they were just boys. Feilong tensed, but he did not push his brother away. 

“Where did you go, Fei?”

“Nowhere.”

“Liar. You weren’t at home or at the headquarter, but your car is still in the garage. Who drove you?”

“No one...”

“Did you go and see the baby’s father?”

“...No, I haven’t seen him.”

Yantsui was heartbroken to see his brother like this. Feilong was probably cursed by cupid. With such a wonderful appearance, how come all the men he was in love with were heartless bastards?

“Fei, abort the baby. I will take care of you and love you.” Yantsui hugged Feilong tightly. His lips were touching the back of the beauty’s neck. “The pain will only be temporary, dear. Don’t be afraid...”

“Let me go.” Feilong turned around to push his brother away, but Yantsui caught his hands first.

“Dear, those men did not know how precious you are. Let me mark you.” Yantsui leaned over and bit on Feilong’s neck before the beauty understood what had happened. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” Mikhail’s dominating pheromones had entered and spread in Feilong’s body when he marked him, which rejected Yantsui’s invasion. Feilong felt a searing sharp pain from his neck. He pushed Yantsui off him forcefully and rolled off his bed.

The pain was spreading to his whole body. His hands were holding his belly, trying to protect his baby. He felt very sick. He threw up on the floor before he could crawl to the bathroom. The sickness and the pain made him teary. He hugged himself tightly and shivered on the floor. 

Yantsui never expected this. He had marked several omegas and even covered some permanent markings just for fun, but none of them had such a reaction. 

Yantsui wanted to pull Feilong up but the beauty threw up on him once he touched his bare skin. 

He did not dare to touch the beauty again. Yantsui summoned some of his servants to carry Feilong back to his bed and called their doctor to check up on him. He wished the baby was gone, but if he really got rid of the baby, Feilong would hate him for eternity. He wcould not let that happen. 

=======

In the meeting room of the prison, Mikhail was sitting on one side of the glass. On the other side was a middle aged man with neatly combed blond hair and a serious expression.

“I asked you to get me out of here a week ago but I am still here. Are you actually doing your job? Huh?”

“This is not your home. You can’t just come out whenever you want.” Yuri looked at him with an indifferent expression, “The lawyers are doing the paperwork. You will be out of here next week.”

“Damn, hurry this up.” Mikhail leaned back on his chair, “And what happened to Feilong? I asked you to check on him.”

“Him? He barely leaves his house, and when he does he is surrounded by bodyguards. We can’t get any closer to him.” Yuri said slowly, “He never came out of their headquarters since the day you told me to check on him.”

“Haha, he is such an introvert even when he is free.” Mikhail laughed, “Hey, tell the lawyers to do their job quickly, and get as many info about Feilong as possible,OK?”


	14. Chapter 14

Feilong was hysterical after he woke up later that day. He would attack anyone who got close to him except for Tao, who took care of his daily life. Not even the doctor could check on him until Tao recalled the mint candy boxes. He asked the servants to bring the boxes to the room and only then did Feilong begin to slowly calm down.

“Master Liu, the ba-baby is ok.” The doctor reported with a shivering voice.

“It hurts.” Feilong glared at the doctor while eating the candy.

“That’s because... an alpha wanted to cover the mark of another alpha. The one that marked first was stronger so there was a rebound...”

Feilong was relieved to see how attracted he still was to the mint candy, which proved Yantsui failed in marking him. 

Yantsui stood at the corner of the room with a stone cold face. He could not cover the marking, which meant the other alpha was much stronger than he was. This was the worst situation he could ever imagine. 

That was right though. The man his brother laid eyes on would not be any weak loser anyway. 

========

Mikhail drove a fancy bright red car to the entrance of the White Snake’s headquarters. Even though it was common to see foreigners in Hong Kong, a blond man standing in front of the door of a mafia organization was still very eye-catching. 

The men in White Snake were staring at him, so Mikhail had no choice but to wait beside his car. He had no ways to contact Feilong. He would definitely be killed if he decided to burst in. And Yuri was being super unhelpful and did not care to try contacting the White Snake. All he could do was to wait at the door and hope the introvert beauty would just walk out of the door.

But he underestimated how unsociable Feilong was. He waited for three day from early morning to late evening. He even bought a bunch of food to his car and asked the lady in the bakery store to keep an eye on it when he borrowed their bathroom. He was mostly rooted to the spot but he never even saw the back of Feilong. On the contrary, the men in White Snake found him very suspicious and reported him to Yantsui.

Yantsui brought a few men with him and knocked on his car window. Mikhail saw that he was wearing the cheongsam, and knew instantly that he must be someone important. He smiled and winded down his window.

“Good afternoon.”

“Sir, do you know where you are?” Yantsui frowned at him. The moment Mikhail winded down the window, he could smell the strong mint scent. He was extra sensitive to the scent of this alpha, perhaps because that he tried to mark Feilong before. 

“Oh, sure. I am looking for Feilong.” Mikhail smiled and answered, “Can you notify him for me, please? My name is Mikhail Arbatov.”

“Arbatov...the Russian mafia?” Yantsui looked at him, still frowning. “Why are you looking for Feilong?”

“Well...there’s not exactly a reason to...” Mikhail did not know the answer. He only felt that he could get an answer when he saw Feilong, and the emptiness in his heart could be filled. Of course, he missed Feilong a lot too.

“...He’s not here. Leave.” Yantsui knew that this man was the one who marked his beloved brother from the freaking mint scent. He decided to chase him off and keep him away from Feilong. 

“No way. I can sense that he is in there.” Mikhail got out of the car and looked up to the top floor of the building, “He is in there. I can feel him.”

“Just leave. The White Snake is not somewhere you can visit without an invitation, and Feilong is not someone you can see just like that.” Yantsui refused him and went back to the headquarter.

This left Mikhail no choice but to return to his base.

His subordinates threw him a party celebrating his release from prison. It wasn’t a Russian party without alcohol. He drank bottle after bottle. Beautiful girls surrounded him and hanged on to him.

But all he wanted was the sweet wine.

Mikhail grabbed a bottle of wine and poured coke in it without a word. The Russians laughed. Their boss was acting like a teenager who was having his first alcohol.

Mikhail drank it in one go. The feeling of fizzy drink with the fine taste of high class wine was unique. Just like the innocent and pure yet hot and sexy beauty. 

“That’s the taste. I was right.” Mikhail laughed and pushed the ladies away, “I’m sorry babes, I have to go.”

Destined. Soul mate. True love. 

Whatever the word is, that would be you. Liu Feilong.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikhail drove all the way back to the White Snake. He opened up the hatchback of his car to let the wind blow away the smell of alcohol on him.

The men at the door saw him but did not know what to do with him. Yantsui-sama was out for work, and Feilong-sama was not here either. 

Mikhail sat on the hood of his car for a good two hours before a black SUV drove past him. The black car was turning to the underground car park of the White Snake when a feeling suddenly struck Mikhail and he quickly got back into the driver’s seat. He sped up and blocked the SUV.

The black SUV stopped abruptly and the front doors bursted open. Two men came out and raised their guns behind the doors. The subordinates at the headquarter raised their guns too.

Mikhail got out of his car with his hands in the air.

Feilong saw everything but he had no idea what to do. He looked down on himself. He was wearing a loose cheongsam which could cover up his belly. He searched for a shawl to cover himself up just in case.

“Stop. I know that man.” Feilong ordered his men to stop.

“Feilong!” Mikhail greeted him with a big smile. Feilong could not help but sigh.

“Are you insane? We could have killed you.”

“Haha, I couldn’t help it. I missed you. You are so pretty in those clothes.”

“...Move your car away. My car needs to get into the garage.” Feilong rolled his eyes at the bright red car that was blocking his way. He turned to his bodyguards, “I am going in.”

“What? Wa-wait! Won’t you at least invite me in for tea or something?” Mikhail caught Feilong’s arm. 

“...Give your car key to them then. I will give you a cup of tea.”

=====

Mikhail followed Feilong to his penthouse apartment. Feilong told his guards to stay outside. His servants were staying on another floor and would only come when he called them. Mikhail hugged Feilong from behind as soon as they closed the door. 

Feilong feared that Mikhail would realize the baby when he touched his belly, so he pushed the other man away. He walked into the kitchen, pretending to be calm and brewed themselves a kettle of tea. 

“...I told you that we are back to strangers when we are out of prison. Did you forget about that?” Feilong gave the blond man a cup with an icy face.

“I didn’t understand that.” Mikhail smiled.

“Bullshit. Your English is perfect.” Feilong searched for some snacks in the fridge. 

“I didn’t understand.” Lying was the main talent of the Arbatovs.

“...” Feilong knew that their argument was not going anywhere. He gave up and handed the man some snacks. 

“Feilong, when you came to see me last time, why did you run away?”

“...” Feilong blushed when he recalled how embarrassing it was. Luckily, his hair was now long enough to hide his rosy cheek, “...I didn’t run. I had some important things to attend to.”

“And those books...”

“Just normal books. I promised to send you some Russian translation when I got out.”

“Liar. People usually send the Four Classics, not those stories with heartless bastards.” Mikhail grinned, “Come on, dear, or I will just release my pheromones to make you talk.” 

“This is my house. I can easily throw you out from my balcony.” Feilong glared at him. Now that he was pregnant, he could not go into heat.

“I can still smell myself on you. You haven’t removed my mark.”

“...I was just too busy for that.”

“”Fei, please return to my side. I like you.”

Mikhail’s sudden change in topic caught Feilong in surprise, but he was used to this habit of Mikhail’s after spending two months together in prison.

“...” Feilong stared at him for a while before he answered, “You marked me when I was in heat. All your feelings towards me were just under the influence of my pheromones. It’s not real.”

“Feilong, why do you never believe my feelings?” Mikhail sat beside Feilong and hugged him, “This is not just sex between an alpha and an omega, dear. There’s also love.”

“Let me go. We are at most, friends, when we are out of prison. I don’t give a damn about your beliefs in love.” Feilong brushed his hand off him and turned away. “When another omega goes into heat in front of you, you will mark him too. That’s just your nature. Will you still remember me at that time?”

“Feilong...” Mikhail hugged him tightly from behind. The tasty wine scent in his memory hit him right away. The beauty stiffened and he wanted to get out of the embrace, but Mikhail was much stronger than he was. “I love you. We are destined to be together!”

Feilong shook his head, “Let me go! Or I will call for my guards!”

Mikhail licked the nape of Feilong and the beauty lost all his strength. He fell inside the strong arms. The mint scent that he missed so much made Feilong lose control. He hugged the blond man tightly, and he sniffed on Mikhail’s neck greedily.

When Mikhail was unbuttoning his cheongsam, Feilong suddenly snapped back to reality. He abruptly pushed the man away roughly.

He did not want Mikhail to know about the pregnancy. He did not want to be seen as a weak man that needs to be taken care of. More importantly, he did not believe that an alpha is capable of love.

“This is… just pheromones.” Feilong wiped his mouth and grabbed his collar tightly.

“No, Fei, I-!”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Yantsui stood at the door and looked at the two men with rumpled clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for my beta @BeautifulOtomeHell for correcting all my stupid mistakes & making this work more readable xoxo

“Brother.” Feilong looked at the man in surprise. He was nervous even though he did nothing wrong. He buttoned up his clothes as fast as he could.

“Brother?” Mikhail turned around, “Isn’t this the one who came this afternoon? Hello.”

“Fei, is that him?” Yantsui ignored Mikhail and walked straight to Feilong. He pulled his little brother up, “Go back to your room.”

“Brother, there’s no need.” Feilong pulled his shawl back to place, “Mikhail, just go. We are finished.”

“No, dear, we are soulmates!” Mikhail pulled on Feilong’s arm so strongly that FeiLong felt a stab of pain, “I can’t live without you. And you can’t live without me.”

“...We are simply strangers once we are out. We were just… sex partners. Your feeling is… it is not mutual.”

It was unwise to mention about sex partners in front of his brother. Yantsui flew into a rage and tried his very best to resist the idea of throwing Mikhail down from the balcony. He ordered his subordinates to kick the man out of the headquarters. 

Feilong laid down on the sofa as if he had lost all his energy.

“Fei, since you have broken up with him, I will take you to the hospital tomorrow.”

“No.” Feilong refused right away, “Brother, we were never… going out in the first place. But this is MY baby and I will never give it up.”

Feilong returned to his room. Everything was just because of the pheromones. He went into heat, which affected Mikhail. The man lost control and marked him. Everything was just biological needs. There was no love. 

If, and only if, Mikhail was really in love with him, how could it work? They were high ranked members of two mafia groups. Even if the groups were not enemies, who could swear they would always stay friendly? There was no way for them to be together.

And it must be the pheromones that were affecting his brain and made him miss him so much…

========

Feilong could not even get up from his bed the next morning. He sniffed Mikhail’s scent yesterday and it increased the uncomfortable symptoms of the pregnancy. Even though he could not go into heat during pregnancy, omegas would wish to stay with their alphas all the time. 

He felt that his body was burning hot. He missed Mikhail’s hugs and kisses. More importantly, he missed the mint scent so much. He grabbed the candy on his bedside table and ate it right away. It did not work.

Yantsui was determined to teach him a lesson. He wanted Feilong to know that without an alpha, he could not survive the pregnancy. Yantsui had forbidden the doctors to prescribe any medicine unless Feilong agreed to go to the hospital.

Feilong grabbed his own arms tightly and gritted his teeth to endure it. Yantsui was releasing his own pheromones beside his bed, with or without intention he did not know, but it only made things worse. Feilong angrily threw everyone out of his room.

Only Tao, who had not yet entered puberty and therefore had no pheromones, could come close to Feilong for now. Tao cooked Feilong’s favourite dishes and fed the man spoon by spoon. Although very soon, Feilong would just throw up again. 

Feilong sniffed on the mint perfume that Yantsui bought him earlier. The mint scent made his weak body feel better,but soon he felt horrible again and had to lie down once more. 

Tao was heartbroken seeing how sick Feilong was. He ran to his room and grabbed his teddy bear. The bear was almost as tall as he was. He sprayed some mint perfume on the teddy bear and put it on Feilong’s bed.

“Fei-sama, do you feel better this way?”

Feilong smelled the fresh scent and nodded. He arranged the bear to the position so that it was hugging him.

“Thanks, Tao. Just don’t tell the others...” Feilong hugged the bear with a smile, and finally drifted into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Mikhail never gave up even after he was kicked out of the White Snake. He spent his time waiting outside the headquarters so often that the bakery lady nearby became acquainted with him. Yet, he never saw Feilong again. Yantsui did come and tried to chase him away dozens of times, but Mikhail would return not long afterwards. He was a high ranked mafia so Yantsui could not deal with the problem with a bullet. After a while, Yantsui decided to give up. 

Time flew by. Feilong was already four months pregnant. Without Mikhail, he still had serious morning sicknesses. It felt like there was a hole waiting to be filled in his heart. Feilong gritted his teeth and endured all the sickness. Everytime he would just lie down and hug the teddy bear to calm himself down. 

Feilong almost never worked this month. He stayed in his room to read the documents, sold stocks for Yantsui, or just did some simple book-keeping stuff. 

He looked at the mirror and saw a much bigger belly. He could no longer hide his omega identity if he stayed in the White Snake for any longer. It was too late to do the abortion so Yantsui had to give up on that idea too. All his older brother could do now was to grant him a long holiday. 

“Yoh, I have a favour to ask.” Feilong called Yoh. He had no one else that he trusted enough for this job. 

The next day, Yoh entered the headquarters safely under Feilong’s order. He came to the penthouse where Feilong and Yantsui lived. The beauty was sitting on the long sofa, and was touching his own belly gently while Yantsui looked very serious on the other end of the sofa.

“Feilong, what do you want from me?” Yoh tried to sound calm. 

“I… want to go somewhere abroad and give birth to my baby.” Feilong glanced at Yantsui, “Brother would not let me go alone. I have been thinking… Can you come with me just for about half a year?”

“...?” Yoh was surprised to hear this, “Does...Yantsui-sama know about the father?”

“Me and him are… no, we are never going to be together.” Feilong lowered his head, “You just have to stay with me and be my bodyguard for about half a year. I will cover all the expenses, and of course, your salary. I promise that the price will be good.”

“...For you, I can work for free.” Yoh sighed, “Where to? And when are we going?”

“Britain. Tomorrow.”

======

At the night of the departure, Yoh arrived with a car. He went inside to help Feilong with his luggages. He was dumbfounded to see four large luggages on the floor.

“Sorry, this is not very heavy. There’s only a… um, teddy bear and some perfume inside.” Feilong was slightly embarrassed, “These two are mine, and the blue one is Tao’s. Tao will help us with housework and cooking.”

“...OK. Don’t carry anything. I will carry these downstairs. Just wait in the car.”

Yoh pulled two luggages and escorted Feilong and Tao to the car. It was exactly then that Mikhail arrived. He ran over to Feilong without even locking his car. 

Feilong was surprised to see him. He had double checked from the window upstairs to make sure that Mikhail’s car was not there before he came down. And he just came exactly at the moment Feilong was leaving. 

“Feilong! I-” Mikhail saw Feilong’s large belly and went instantly speechless, “This...”

Tao stood between Mikhail and Feilong, trying to protect his master from the stranger. Mikhail was even more confused when he saw this teenage boy. Yoh was carrying two luggages, Feilong was pregnant, and was holding hands with the teenage boy. 

Feilong knew what he was looking at. He decided that this was the time to cut everything off between them. 

“Mr. Arbatov, allow me to introduce you to my husband, whom I think you’ve met him before. This is my stepson, Tao. And I haven’t named the one I am bearing yet.” Feilong said without a single trace of emotion in his voice, “We are going to have a family trip.”

“...Feilong, are you serious?”

“...Yes.” Feilong hesitated, but he continued.

“...I am sorry.” Mikhail lowered his head and returned to his own car. 

He saw Yoh brought two more luggages down and drove away. Mikhail looked at his dashboard and felt something warm on his cheek. He brushed it away, and realized he was crying. 

“Feilong, why?” Yoh asked. Feilong simply looked out of the window without a single word. 

Yoh peeked at him, and saw that the beauty was crying quietly.

“Why did you do this, if it hurts you so much?”

“...We were just affected by our pheromones.” Feilong’s voice broke. He refused to say another word again before getting into their private jet.


	18. Chapter 18

Yantsui saw everything when he came to send his little brother off. He shook his head and sighed. His brother always had such terrible luck in love that he almost wanted to drag him to some kind of temple and pray... He SHOULD have just marked him in the beginning to avoid all these years of troubles.

Feilong’s private jet landed in London. The three of them then took a train to a remote city. They had to take a taxi to arrive at a house in the suburbs. It was not grand, but good enough for three people.

The White Snake had sent people to clean up before their arrival, so they did not have to spend any time on doing that. Feilong had no energy to do anything after such a long trip, anyway. Yoh brought him to the master bedroom on the second floor. Feilong fell asleep right away without even changing into his pajamas. 

Tao was young and energetic. He was too busy unpacking their luggages to feel exhausted from the long flight. He tiptoed into the bedroom and put the teddy bear on Feilong’s bed. Then, he checked the refrigerator to make sure they had enough food. Yantsui had ordered the servants to stock up everything. 

As for Yoh, a professional bodyguard, he walked around the house and double checked everything. The house looked like an ordinary house, but it was equipped with a state of art security system. There was a garden and a car in the garage too. Yoh spent his time making sure everything was safe. He could drive Feilong to the hospital for check up and take him shopping in the future. 

Before returning to his room to rest, Yoh decided to check on Feilong first. He saw the beauty was hugging his teddy bear while sleeping soundly. He was relieved. 

“Mikhail...”

The name in his dream broke Yoh’s heart.

Yoh did not think that he was worthy enough to touch Feilong after his betrayal. Feilong probably brought him here just because he was a beta. The pheromones of a beta could calm him down. Even so, Yoh believed that he was responsible for protecting Feilong at all cost. 

Everyone with a clear mind could see that Feilong and that man shared mutual feelings. Though the beauty had persuaded himself that all the feelings were just pheromones. This self denial love made Yoh sigh. 

======

Mikhail was still shocked about that day. He returned to his headquarters absentmindedly. It was not that he had no energy to do anything. On the contrary, in the following days he beat people up and engaged in fights with doubled violence. He kept on drinking, trying to paralyse his thoughts. Unfortunately, it was not easy to be wasted on just wine and coke. At the end of the day, he would just sit in his balcony and watch the sunset. He just crashed on the sofa whenever he was exhausted. He woke up at any hour he wanted, then ate cup noodles for survival. 

One afternoon, he went to his headquarters with his clothes smelling like he just took a dive into a wine barrel. His uncle was furious at how undisciplined his nephew was and kicked Mikhail out. Mikhail shrugged and left. It was not like he wanted to attend those boring meetings. Perhaps he should stop by a supermarket and buy some coke instead. 

On his way, a kitten at a pet store caught his attention. 

It was a Russian blue kitten who was no older than 6 months. When the other kittens and puppies let him rub their bellies, this Russian blue kitten stayed in the corner and stared at him. 

“Sir, are you interested in the Russian blue? They are very easy to take care of.”

“Oh?”

“They are quite shy, and like to be left alone. However, they are very affectionate to their owners.”

“...I want her.” Mikahil felt that the cat was just like Feilong, especially with those proud eyes. “Please get me everything that I will need. The best quality.”

Yuri finished the meeting and went to Mikhail’s house. Instead of seeing a drunk Mikhail which he was expecting, his nephew was paying full attention to a kitten. The little cat toured around the house like she owned the place and returned to Mikhail’s side with a satisfied expression. 

“What is this?”

“Oh Yuri! Good to see you here. I’ve got some cat food and cat litter in my car. Please bring them in.” Mikahil was busy building the cat’s house. “I have to build a house for my little Feya.”

“...Feya? Fairy? What the hell is with this weird name?” 

“Yes, fairy.” Mikhail held the kitten in his arms, “See, she is so cute. She is just six months old. People called them the noble cat, look how elegant she is when she walks.”

Yuri ignored his now cat slave nephew and went to Mikhail’s car.

“And you are just six months old! You are larger than I imagined...” Mikhail was talking to his cat. All of a sudden, a thought struck him, “That day, it was just two months after Feilong got out of the prison. His belly was so big...”

He took out his phone and searched for photos of pregnancy. He compared the photos with the Feilong in his memory. The size of his belly should be at least four months into pregnancy. And that was when Feilong was still in the prison. 

The baby… is mine?

=====

Feya = фея, Russian for fairy. Sounds like he was calling Fei.


	19. Chapter 19

“Yoh… come over here.” Feilong called for his bodyguard while lying on his bed. He felt awful and the mint candy no longer helped anymore. 

The pheromones of a beta had a calming effect. Yoh took Feilong’s hand tightly. He scratched his nape and released as much pheromones as he possibly could. Feilong sniffed his hand, and started to lick it not long afterwards. 

“Feilong, should I take you to the hospital tomorrow? Is it affecting the baby?”

“I… I don’t know.” Feilong hugged the teddy bear tightly while Yoh helped him to wipe the sweat on his face. 

“Mikhail...” The beauty called out that name again. 

Yoh checked that Feilong was asleep before he left the bedroom. He turned on the computer and video called Yantsui. This was his duty, to report Feilong’s conditions to Yantsui.

“Yantsui-sama. Good evening. Feilong just fell asleep.”

“Is everything OK?”

“...No. Because the alpha who marked him is not here with him, he still throws up everything he eats. Feilong’s limbs are much thinner now.” Yoh hesitated, but decided to say it out, “And he always calls out that man’s name when he is dreaming.”

“...Damn. That useless man did not come to the White Snake anymore. Feilong should have just removed the mark! He is too stubborn...”

“That’s Feilong. He refuses to budge after making up his mind..” Yoh smiled, “I will take him to the hospital tomorrow for a check up. I’ll report to you later.”

======== 

Yantsui turned off his computer and left the building for work. Speaking of the devil, Mikhail was waiting for him outside.

“Feilong’s brother! Good evening!” Mikhail had been waiting for two hours. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I don’t.” Yantsui got into his car. 

“No! Wait! Just one question!” Mikhail pulled Yantsui’s arm, “Is the baby mine?”

Yantsui’s bodyguards were shocked to hear this question but they pretended to be indifferent. Did Yantsui-sama have a baby with… this man who is now trying to claim the baby back? Oh god, this is breaking news! 

Yantsui could not help but roll his eyes at the man. How could he ask such a question with so much ambiguity?

“Damn… You are such a… Never mind. Hey, you guys, it’s impossible, so don’t even start imagining anything!”

“Huh? Oh. Oh! I meant, well, HIS baby. Is the baby mine?” Mikhail realized his mistake too but he knew better than to say Feilong’s name out loud.

“...That’s his problem. I can’t answer that for him.”

“Give me an address. I will talk to him in person!”

“...Fine. I don’t think he will follow you back anyway.” Yantsui sighed and took out a paper and pen.

Even though he was pissed at this blond man, he loved his brother. As a brother, and as someone who felt more than just brotherly love to the other, Yantsui did not wish Feilong to suffer. And his stubborn little brother needed someone clingy enough to change his mind.

Mikhail got the address and raced home. He started stuffing his clothes in a luggage.

“Meow~” Feya came to greet him. Mikhail rubbed her little belly.

“Feya, come to daddy!” Mikahil held the kitten up, “We are off to bring your mommy back!”

“Meow~”

“What do you think I should do? He was way too stubborn! He didn’t even tell me about the baby. You know what? He told me that that man is his husband!” 

“Meow.”

“Well, he will never admit. He is stuck with the idea in his mind that everything was because of the pheromones! But I know better. I know he is my destined love at first sight! Isn’t it romantic? But it’s real. I know it instantly. Just like I bought you back right away without a second thought.” Mikhail kissed the kitten’s cheeks. Feya pushed him away with her paws.

“Come on, stay in the cage. Feya, we are FLYING!”

Mikhail and his cat boarded his private jet heading to England with just a single message to Yuri: “I am going to look for the love of my life!”


	20. Chapter 20

After making sure that this was the correct door, Mikhail rang the doorbell with a cage in his hand. Yoh was out with Tao at the supermarket, so it was Feilong who answered the door.

“Yoh? You are back so… It’s you?“ Feilong was surprised to see Mikhail.

“Feilong.” Mikhail held the door frame in case Feilong decided to slam the door shut.

“...Why are you here? My husband and my son are at home. This is very inconvenient.”

“I am not coming to have an affair with you.” Mikhail laughed at how Feilong made it sound like they were cheating. Feilong took a step back when Mikhail advanced forward. The blond man showed Feilong his cage. “Can I just come in to feed my kitten?”

“...Alright.”

Mikhail walked inside the living room and opened the cage. He lowered his voice and talked to his kitten in Russian, “Feya, as we agreed on the plane. It’s all up to you whether mommy is coming home with us or not!”

“Are you talking to your cat?” Feilong sat down and had no intention of showing any hospitality, “The kitchen is over there and you can get some water yourself. Do you have the cat food yourself? ”

“My cat is a Russian blue, of course she knows Russian. Feilong, help me to hold Feya for a moment.” Mikhail ignored the fact that the kitten was born in Hong Kong. He gave the kitten to Feilong, which was trying her very best to look cute. The kitten rubbed her fluffy face on the back of the beauty’s hand.

“Fei ah?” Feilong knew that the man had named his cat after him. The kitten licked his palm and allowed Feilong to rub her belly. This fur ball was incredibly cute. “What a strange name, poor kitten.”

“What? It means fairy! It is a very meaningful name.” Mikhail chuckled while opening the cat food can.

“Ha! Feed your cat and leave!” Feilong put the cat on the floor so Mikhail could feed her. He could not resist petting the little furball so he sat on the ground too.

“Feilong, you are… much thinner.” Except for the larger belly, Feilong had much thinner limbs. Mikhail felt saddened by this. He read online that an omega’s pregnancy would be a disaster without an alpha staying with them.

“I am fine… urgh...” Feilong suddenly felt that his lunch would not stay in his stomach any longer. He pulled himself up using the sofa, and rushed to the bathroom.

Mikhail noticed that his face went pale. He followed the beauty to the bathroom. Feilong was too busy hanging onto the toilet and emptying his stomach. Mikhail tore some toilet paper to help Feilong to clean up before holding him up.

“Where’s your room, dear?”

“On the second floor...” The beauty was too tired to fight so he let the Russian carry him. Strangely, it set his mind at ease.

It must be the damn pheromones!

Mikhail opened Feilong’s bedroom door and for a moment was dumbfounded to see the huge teddy bear. He laughed. He put the beauty on the bed gently and smelled the mint scent on the teddy bear. Feilong blushed, knowing Mikhail must have smelled that.

“You know what, my nickname, Misha, means bear.”

“I didn’t know.” Feilong turned his head away.

“Yes, of course you didn’t.” Mikhail tugged him up and sat beside him on his bedside.

“...I am fine. Your cat is well fed now. Leave.”

“This makes you feel better, right?” Mikhail released his pheromones.

“...That’s what I have been telling you. We are just influenced by the pheromones.” Feilong took a deep breath and the scent made him feel much better.

“No, Feilong. I love you. And I know that you need my pheromones in your state.” Mikhail caressed the beauty’s long hair. He took a document from his pocket, “Read this.”

“Huh?” Feilong took the document and read it. He was very surprised at what was written on it, “Gland removal surgery? Are you crazy? This is for omegas who want to remove markings that they don’t want!”

“Yes, I’ve made a booking for about half a year later. After the baby is born, I will go and remove my gland. I won’t be able to release my pheromones any more. Then, you will know that you love me, not just my scent.”

“You are a... lunatic!”

“Yes, I am. I won’t be affected by any other omegas in the future. I’ve only marked you in my life. I will only love you.” Mikhail confessed his love without blushing. It was Feilong whose face was all red.

“You really are mad.”

“Yes, madly in love.” Mikhail held Feilong’s hand, “Let me stay with you during these months. Give me a chance, I will make you fall in love with me.”

“Will the cat stay?”

“Huh? Of course.”

“Fine. For the cat’s sake, I will let you stay.” Feilong pulled Mikhail over and licked on his neck. He basically delivered himself to his door and it would be such a waste not to take it.

“Do whatever you want!” Mikhail climbed onto the bed and let Feilong lick and touch him as he pleased.

Feilong was touched to see the booking for the removal surgery. He never thought anyone would go this far for him. Even though Feilong still could not entirely believe in his love, the existence of Mikhail made him feel comfortable and he had no reason to make himself suffer more.

Perhaps he was not giving Mikhail a chance to prove himself. It was more like a chance for himself to believe in love again.

“I want the cat.”

“Feya! Come to daddy!” Mikhail jumped down from the bed and took the kitten to Feilong. He climbed back on the bed and embraced both the beauty and his cat.

“Meow~” Feya kissed Feilong’s cheek. 

With a warm furball in his arms and inside the embrace of the bear, Feilong felt like it was the best day in months. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Mikhail was exhausted from the long flight too. The kitten realized that no one was still conscious, and decided to sleep inside the beautiful man’s arm.

“Feilong? The luggage in the living room...” Yoh knocked and came in. He was surprised to see the two men sleeping soundly together, and a grey kitten on their blanket. He was not expecting to see Mikhail, but he chose to close the door quietly. 


	21. Chapter 21

Yoh and Tao were furious at the man who had simply invited himself in. They were just gone for a minute and that man had come and announced that he was going to stay here. What’s more, he claimed that he HAD to sleep with Feilong because there were no spare rooms in the house.

However, Feilong did look much better than before. His cheeks were a healthy rosy colour. He could finally eat some dinner and even had enough energy to walk in the garden for a while. He was indeed much healthier than before Mikhail came. 

“Fei, eat some more.” Mikhail held out a spoon to feed Feilong. 

“Meow!” Feya scratched his pants under the table.

“Huh? Feya, I am not calling you...” 

“Idiot. You deserved it when you named the cat that!” Feilong ate what was on the spoon that Mikhail was holding. 

“Fei-sama doesn’t even need to to lift a finger now...” Tao commented. Feilong realized Mikhail had just fed him and blushed instantly.

“cough...” Feilong took the spoon and started eating by himself. Mikhail bent down and picked up his kitten and into his lap.

Yoh was studying the blushing beauty. The Feilong now in front of him was acting so much more different than the one he knew. The beauty had always been proud and glorious in front of him. He had always faced challenges alone and conquered everything by himself. However, now Feilong was willing to show his weaker side to that man. 

This was the sense of security that Yoh could never provide for Feilong.

Liu Feilong was not made of iron. He needed a resting place just like any man on earth. And Yoh was not the one that could make the dragon’s nest comfortable. 

“Fei, why don’t we go out after dinner to walk the cat?”

“Nobody walks their cat!”

“Um, then how about to walk the bear?”

“Well... OK.” Feilong chuckled. Mikhail was being very creative to make him exercise a bit. He held the other man’s arms and stood up slowly. 

Now that his belly was quite large, it was inconvenient for him to do most daily tasks. Feilong sat on the stool near the front door and kicked his slippers away, “Help me with my shoelaces.”

“OK.” Mikhail kneeled down in front of Feilong right away. As a mafia boss, it was not easy to kneel down to anyone. He even checked several times in case it became undone and Feilong tripped. Where could you find a wonderful man like him?

Feilong had a walk with Mikhail in the nearby park. The weather was getting cooler. Mikhail had wrapped Feilong up before letting him go outside. 

It had already been two months since Mikhail arrived. Feilong was getting better everyday and his weight had grown back to normal. His face was rosy. He even had a bit of exercise everyday. Even Yantsui could not pretend that he was not impressed by Mikhail in his weekly video calls with Feilong.

=====

“Mikhail, where the hell are you?!”

Mikhail picked up the call from his angry uncle. Feilong was sitting next to him holding his cat. The pair was looking at Mikhail curiously. 

“Ah? I told you that I am looking for my love!” Mikhail tried to kiss Feilong’s cheeks but Feya blocked him with her paws. “Huh? Who is your owner?!”

“What? Where are you?! I visited a lot of the clubs that you used to hang out in, and asked your ex-girlfriends and the stripteasers that you liked. No one knows where you are. What is this? You’ve got a new girlfriend?” 

The very talented Feilong had learnt several Russian vocabularies during these days, and he could pick up some words they were saying. He raised his brows to show his disapproval. The kitten sensed that her owner was not happy, and meowed at Mikhail too.

Mikhail thought that they looked like a pair of big and small cats. 

“Not a new girlfriend. I found the love of my life and I am waiting for my baby to be born. Should be no more than three months now!”

“Baby?!” 

“Yes. And bye!” Mikhail hung up before Yuri started one of his lectures again.

“What? Your ex-girlfriend who worked as a stripteaser was looking for you?” Feilong glared at him. He tried to reconstruct a sentence with the words that he understood. Mikhail could not help but laugh at how creative his lover was, which made Feilong even angrier. “Feya, scratch him!”

“Meow!” 

“Ahhhh! Damn! Why does my cat obey you this much?” The claw marks appeared on Mikhail’s hand instantly. Luckily he had cut Feya’s claws just a few days ago.

“Dumbass. Your cat might be a Russian blue, but she was born in Hong Kong. Of course she understands Cantonese!” Feilong answered as if it was the most obvious thing, “Your cat doesn’t understand you at all.”

“No way! I refuse to believe it!” 

“Don’t try to change the topic. Talk!” 

“That’s complete nonsense! Hey! Don’t release your pheromones!” Mikhail backed away. Anger had triggered Feilong to release his strong pheromones which was unbearable for Mikhail, who have not had sex for a long time. “Dear, calm down! Feya, lick him!”

“Huh. A lover was looking for you then?” Feilong held the cat and stood up, “The cat can stay, but you can go.”

Mikhail blinked at the man, “Are you jealous?”

“Feya, scratch him.”

“Meow!” 

“Ahhhhhhh!!!”


	22. Chapter 22

Mikhail tried his best to persuade Feilong that it was Yuri who was looking for him, and not his ex-girlfriends or the stripteasers. Feilong stared at him, still in doubt.

“It’s true! Ever since I met you in prison, I’ve not been with anyone else!”

“Why?”

“You are my only one!”

“Huh. I can’t tell whether you are just flirting or being serious.”

“I swear on my sex life that every word I said to you was true!”

“What the hell are you swearing on? Idiot!”

“Yoh-san, is that what people called flirting?” Tao looked at them from the side. 

“Um, fighting and quarreling means you care enough for the other to do so.”

=======

After spending months together, Feilong realized he had changed too. In front of Asami, he always raised his chin high and followed closely behind the other. He could not let Asami look down on him. The two emulative men could only end up hating each other. In front of Yoh, he was the great leader of the White Snake. He could never show his weak side to anyone. In the end, he realized that Yoh was the one who could assist him, but not be beside him.

But in front of Mikhail, he could be strong or weak. He could work endlessly or rest comfortably. Mikhail could accept every side of Liu Feilong.

Can I trust him?

Feilong looked down at his own belly. It has almost reached the size of a basketball now. He never even dreamed about having children with his two ex-boyfriends. Perhaps deep down in his heart, he knew that they would never be together forever. Feilong had made sure they were using birth control when he had sex with them. Maybe Asami knew that they would say goodbye to each other some day, as he never even mentioned about marking to Feilong.

That time with Mikhail was an accident. He lost control and could not stop Mikhail knotting inside him. But after the first time, they had sex for so many times inside that prison cell. It was Feilong who insisted Mikhail to knot inside him during their last night. 

Was I...already falling in love with him then?

And he told himself never to trust an alpha again. 

=========

There were only two more weeks before the delivery, and Yantsui decided to fly to England himself. He could not entrust his brother to a traitor and a mafioso from another gang, not during such an important time. 

Yantsui’s arrival was greeted by Feya, who left three claw marks on his cheongsam as soon as he stepped inside the house. He was furious and held up the kitten up by her collar.

Feilong heard the commotion at the front door and walked over slowly. 

“Brother, don’t bully my Feya.” Feilong had already claimed ownership of the kitten. He took back his cat.

“Fei ah? What’s with this weird name?” Yantsui could not help but laugh at the name that Mikhail came up with, just like everyone else who heard the name for the first time. “Anyway. Hey, blondie. Move my luggages in.” 

“Sure! Brother!” Mikhail was wearing an apron over his casual clothes. 

“Brother? Ha!” Yantsui wrapped his arms around Feilong’s waist and walked with him to the living room, “Who said my Feilong would be with you? We will go back home as soon as the baby is born!”

“Brother!”

“What?! No! I won’t allow this! Feilong, you will stay with me, right?” 

“I...” 

Before Feilong could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang again. Feilong held Feya in his embrace to avoid the kitten running out again. Mikhail dropped Yantsui’s belongings to the side and ran for the door.

“Mikhail! Finally!” Yuri raged. He grabbed the doorframe to avoid Mikhail slamming the door shut.

“Misha?” Feilong heard someone roaring at the front door and came out with the kitten in his arm. Yantsui followed him with a curious expression.

Yuri was dumbfounded to see his aproned nephew almost teleporting himself to the obviously pregnant Feilong’s side. He let the beauty cling onto his arm and walked slowly with him. And there was the kitten that he swore he saw before in his arms. It was like a loving family with a cute pet. He could not utter another word of the lecture that he prepared to scold Mikhail with.

“What… what is this?”

=======

Yantsui and Yuri were sitting opposite each other in the living room. Feilong sat in the armchair that was in the middle, stroking his kitten happily. Mikhail walked into the room with a tray in his hand, but he could not find a seat. He chose to sit on the floor next to Feilong. Perhaps his beautiful lover would stroke his hair when he took a break from stroking the cat.

“Mikhail, care to explain?”

“Explain what?” Mikhail closed his eyes when Feilong messed his hair up. “Isn’t it obvious? I am going to have a son in two weeks.”

“What do you mean by ‘your son’?” Yantsui was angry and he announced the most forbidden things to say as a brother, “This will be our kid! I will take care of the child with Feilong!”

“Wait! If the baby has the blood of Arbatovs, then I can’t just stay silent at this matter!” Yuri glared at Yantsui.

“What’s this commotion? I am the father. I will raise the baby with Fei. Isn’t this the most obvious thing in the world?” Mikhail leaned his head back on Feilong’s lap when the beauty put the kitten on his head. “Oh, please. Feya, don’t tear my hair out.”

“Huh!? What did you say?” Yantsui stood up with his arms folded. 

“When did you have a place to speak here?!” Yuri followed. The tall Slavic man had raised his chin and looked down at the others with pride and anger.

“Why not?” Mikhail put the cat back in Feilong’s lap and stood up too. 

The three alphas did not hesitate to release their own pheromones. Three distinct scents filled up the small living room. The wind in the iced land, the burning fire, but the fresh mint scent was the strongest. It did not take too much time before the mint scent dominated the others.

The only omega there felt tremendous pressure. The scent Yantsui gave out back in the headquarter had made him feel sick, not to mention the three alphas were all enraged and did not care about controlling their pheromones at all. Feya sensed that her owner was not feeling well. She touched Feilong’s belly with her soft paws. 

“Ah...” Feilong’s felt a sharp pain in his belly. He grabbed Mikhail’s sleeves as if it could save him. Mikhail turned around and saw the beauty had turned white. He was sweaty and teary.

“Fei?” Mikhail was scared, “Oh my… is it?”

Feilong nodded with effort. He felt his pants were wet. It must be that his “water broke” as the textbooks had said. 

Mikhail did not think twice before holding Feilong up. The kitten jumped to the ground and meowed at him angrily. The blond man rushed to the car without giving Yuri and Yantsui another glance. On his way to the garage, he yelled for help at Tao and Yoh.

“Mikhail...” Feilong tugged Mikhail’s sleeves with a worried face. He was usually brave and strong, but after all, this is his first child. He was worried, scared and in pain. 

“Dear! Everything will be perfectly fine!” Mikhail kissed on Feilong’s cheek. He released his pheromone in the car to comfort Feilong while speeding up all the way to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

Mikhail’s car had left before the others could even touch the doorknob. 

“Tao, get the bag that you’ve packed. We will leave in five minutes.” Yoh ordered.

“Ok!”

Tao brought out a huge bag packed with everything Feilong and the baby would need. These were all brought with Mikhail’s card. Even though the White Snake was wealthy enough, Feilong thought it would be even better if he did not have to pay a single penny. 

Yantsui and Yuri just stood there, having no clue on how and what they could help with. It was Yoh who dragged them into the car.

“Ha. And they say that alphas are the leaders!” Tao despised the two alphas.

======

The supposedly half-hour route was shortened significantly by the speed which Mikhail drove. Feilong laid flat at the back, trying to take in as much of the mint scent as possible. He was still nervous and scared of the sharp pain in his belly. 

Mikhail stopped his car right in front of the hospital doors. The doctors and nurses rushed to the car with a stretcher which Mikhail gently lowered Feilong on.

“Sir, please park the car while we bring your wife in.”

“Tow it. I won’t leave him.”

“Eh…?”

The first thing Yoh and the others saw when they arrived was the hospital staff towing Mikhail’s expensive car away. 

The wealthy couple had reserved a VIP room and very experienced staff to help them. On the way to his room, Feilong saw many husbands accompanying their betas or omegas. Feilong looked up from his bed and saw the blond man sweating nervously. The beauty could not help but smile at how serious Mikhail was being to him.

“Fei, don’t worry about anything!” Mikhail was very worried but he did not want to show it to Feilong. He tried to smile at his beautiful omega and held his hand tightly to comfort him. 

“Um. Cola and mentos...” Feilong recalled the joke they once shared when they were still in prison.

“Our child will have the strongest chemical reaction. Haha!” Mikhail laughed. 

=======

Except for the fight that broke out between Mikhail and Yantsui on who was going to accompany Feilong during his labor, everything went smoothly with the help of the experienced midwives. Mikhail never left Feilong’s side. He even let Feilong bite and scratch him when Feilong was in pain. 

“Congratulations! Mrs. Arbatov! It’s a boy!”

“I… am… not Mrs. Arbatov...” Feilong could not resist correcting the midwife even though he was exhausted. He took a glance at his baby and then fell asleep. 

=======

Feilong was awakened by a crying noise. The sound was not from the baby. He had enough money to hire a nanny to take care of the baby at night. He opened his eyes and saw Mikhail crying and ruining his handsome face. 

“You are so noisy...”

“Sob… Fei, are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?” Mikhail wiped his tears and looked worriedly at Feilong. 

“No, I am fine.” Feilong blinked and looked around the empty room. “Where are they?”

“I kicked them out. Your brother was being a nuisance.” Mikhail started to sob again. 

“Why are you crying?” Feilong rolled his eyes. 

“...It’s just my rut. You know, ruts make alphas weaker and teary.” Mikhail put his head next to Feilong’s hand on the bed.

“...Liar.” Feilong reached out and stroked the blond hair, “Thank you for taking me to the hospital. And for staying with me all the time.”

“It’s me who should be thanking you.” Mikhail kissed on the back of Feilong’s hand. His eyes were watery, and his voice was soft.

“Are you really an alpha? I thought they were all strong and dominating. I look more like an alpha than you do.”

“Who said alphas MUST be like that?”

“Every alpha that I know of was like that!”

“We are all prisoners of ourselves, dear.” Mikhail wiped his tears off, and looked at Feilong with a serious face, “Feilong, will you trust me and follow me, to leave the cage that you are imprisoning yourself in?”

We are all prisoners of ourselves. Feilong repeated this in his mind. Your experiences shaped how you viewed the world. It was like a cage that you put yourself in. Alpha or omega, they were all locked up by themselves by their wounds from the past. 

I guess I can trust this man.

I guess I can give myself a chance to leave my cage. Love or whatever it is, just accept it. 

Feilong stared at the man for a long time before nodding.

“I’ll try. If you betray me, I will personally castrate you. You have my word for this.”


	24. Extra

1.

Yantsui was furious at Feilong’s decision to love Mikhail. In his opinion, his brother should go back home and raise the baby with him. 

Love after you already had a baby?! It was even worse than a shotgun marriage! He SHOULD have just marked Feilong when he had the chance! Regret, that was all Yantsui could feel now.

2.

Yuri thought that his nephew would become a more responsible person after he became a father. A good thing for their organization. 

“See, this is my baby! He’s three months old now!”

“Look at this photo! This was the first time my boy rolled over!”

“My son could sit by himself yesterday!”

The dumb dad was a bit too annoying for Yuri’s liking. 

“What? You don’t want to see my son’s photo anymore? Don’t you have a heart? Fine. This is a picture of my Feya. She learnt how to stand with her hind legs!” 

3.

Mikhail brought home a bunch of groceries and daily necessities and stacked them in the bedroom. Feilong knew that his alpha was going to have his rut very soon. He heard that alphas in rut were quite similar to omegas in heat. They liked to nest in a safe and comfortable place and stocked food up nearby as if they were going to hibernate. The more dominating they normally were, the weaker they became during their rut.

As Mikhail had taken great care of him when he was in heat, Feilong decided that it was his turn to take care and comfort his alpha. 

“Fei...” Mikhail was sobbing inside Feilong’s embrace, “I love you...”

“Me too. I love you.” Feilong patted the blond hair, “Don’t cry, dear.”

“Sob...please don’t ever leave me again, Fei!” Mikhail hugged Feilong, “That time...you told me you were just going out but you never came back to our cell. I cried on that day too...”

“What? Are you seriously an alpha or are you a crying baby?” Feilong could not resist teasing Mikhail. Then he realized it was not the kindest question to ask a crying alpha who was going in rut, “OK. Come over here. I’ll pet your head.”

“Whaaa!”

AND he had to cry like this! Wasn’t it only the stronger ones that act weak during their rut?! This guy acted like a bear cub all the time! 

Oh, wait. He is a dominating mafia too. 

“Uh, let’s have sex?” Feilong blinked. He had no idea what to do with this huge bear that was crying even harder than his baby son. Perhaps his pheromones could calm the sobbing bear?

“...Can I knot inside you and have a second child?” Mikhail started touching Feilong’s body. 

“...Are you acting like you are in rut?!”

“Whaa... Fei Fei doesn’t believe me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @BeautifulOtomeHell for being my beta and did all the proofreading! I am so grateful to you! This work would not be as completed as this is now if not for you. Thank you for enduring all my stupid mistakes! I can't thank you enough...
> 
> Thank you for the readers who spent your precious time reading this, commenting or leaving a kudo! These are all huggggge encouragement to me to continue writing.


End file.
